beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Stiles Stilinski
Quirky Teen Investigator and Werewolf Sidekick Overview= StilesStilinski.jpg "Stiles" Stilinski is a student at Beacon Hills high school and the son of the Beacon County sheriff. While highly intelligent, he is perhaps better known for his being socially offbeat and excitable, largely attributed to his ADHD. What few realize is that he's also a budding expert on the occult and a naturally gifted investigator, always drawing connections between all that he learns. Paranoid? You're only paranoid if you're wrong. Personality Well, the classic Myers Briggs personality breakdown is, let's be honest, an arbitrary and fundamentally synthetic way of classifying personality types. That said, it's also convenient, which makes it perfect for this kind of task. Call it an exercise in approximated character persona taxonomy. Or something. Basically, envision this as a bulletin board covered in scraps of possibility, interwoven with red ribbons of "could be" until it all resolves into a big picture. When it comes to the Introvert/Extravert spectrum, Stiles is a borderline case. While he can certainly be talkative and outgoing and does well in a fast-paced environment, he also tends to live in his head quite a lot and is frequently as comfortable playing the observer rather than being the center of attention. (He tends to draw attention without really thinking about it more than because he wants to be noticed.) These elements come into balance when Stiles is with those among whom he feels respected and accepted, allowing him to express himself with greater confidence. While there is no clear distinction here, Stiles could perhaps be called in extraverted introvert, he is still perhaps most accurately called an Introvert of some kind. The second classification is Sensing vs. Intuition, and while Stiles is good at dealing with practical matters and observing and working with concrete facts and details, this is balanced by his strongly intuitive side: He tends to see how things could be rather than merely how they are, and he tends to look at the "big picture" and make connections rather than focusing only on the fine details. While Stiles is highly tuned into the world around him and notices many things that others might miss, he also absorbs them unconsciously often as not, and they only really gel for him after contemplation. In the moment, he senses many things. In broad patterns, he gets lost in the big picture. Overall, he's more iNuitive. In the Thinking vs. Feeling spectrum, Stiles is certainly an emotional person whose feelings strongly guide his mental process. He is highly guided by his personal values and can be extremely warm and empathetic with others. However, his mind also seems to compartmentalize all of these feelings into very focused patterns of thought. He tries to process his feelings and make decisions through logical reasoning, is very good at finding the flaws in an argument or theory, and can at times become rather detached and level-headed. He is most certain of any course of action when his sense of connection and personal loyalty aligns with his concepts of justice and conscience. While again this is a very close split, he generally falls just a bit more on the Thinking side of the divide. The final category is called Judging vs. Perceiving, and once again it's a bit of a split. While Stiles does enjoy resolving matters, he also tends to pull at threads and continue to unravel things, seeing more and more possibilities. He is quite comfortable with bending or breaking rules, and tends to invent his own way of doing things, and though he certainly likes to go into a situation prepared and knowing what to expect, he shines just as well when improvising and dealing with things spontaneously. In many ways, despite being a thought-oriented and cerebral person who lives largely in his own head, Stiles lives exactly as his heart would lead him, making all the rest up as he goes along. There are absolutes--friendship, family, doing the right thing--but everything else can be fluid. Thus, Stiles counts as the Perceiving type. The INTP archetype has been called "The Thinker," valuing knowledge and seeing the world in terms of possibilities. Of course, even Jung said that everyone is an individual, and therefore everyone is an exception to the rule--so these aren't strict rules, just general guidelines. Still, the end summary of the INTP is fitting enough: "The INTP is at his best when he can work on his theories independently. When given an environment which supports his creative genius and possible eccentricity, the INTP can accomplish truly remarkable things. These are the pioneers of new thoughts in our society." -- personalitypage.com |-| Sheet= SKILLS ACADEMICS Competent Stiles is a fair student, though he's much better at academics for his own reasons than he is at school. He's got a good general working knowledge of most academic subjects, and he's managed to develop quite strong research skills as well. ATHLETICS Competent Stiles is a practiced athlete, and though it turns out that lacrosse is not something he's particularly gifted at, he's still generally athletic and in good shape. If nothing else, he's become quite good at running and scrambling over fences when he needs to, to say nothing of ducking and dodging out of the way of danger. FIGHTING Novice Stiles is not particularly inclined toward physical violence, having spent most of his life as a geek who was more likely to read about trouble than actually find it. He's learned enough to get by, but even he would admit that he's no Batman when it comes to combat skills. INVESTIGATION Competent Stiles is quite the gifted investigator, though at this point he relies mostly on his naturally keen intellect and observation skills (when he focuses enough to apply them) and strong research skills. As yet, he lacks the refinement of true expertise, but he has the ability and the instincts of quite the detective. LORE Novice While Stiles has only begun to learn about the world of the supernatural, he's already begun to acquire a real understanding of unusual creatures, druidic herbalism, and even a few rituals. However, he continues to work on improving in this area. SOCIAL Novice Stiles is not what one would call a social arbiter. His personal brand of snark has its uses, but it tends to only carry him so far in social situations. That said, he does tend to somehow get by on wit alone much of the time. And when he does manage to put aside the attitude, he can be unexpectedly effective just by speaking honestly. POWERS AWAKENED Basic/This doesn't actually grant Stiles any special ability, but as the result of a druidic ritual he took part in, the "door" to his psyche remains open. There's no telling just what that might mean, yet, but it could certainly lead to consequences down the road. ADVANTAGES FAMILY Stiles has a very small family--it's just him and his dad--but they care greatly for one another, and Sheriff Stilinski has repeatedly shown that he'd do anything for his son. Similarly, Stiles would do anything for his Dad. If pressed, Stiles might also admit that he considers Scott McCall family, something like the brother he never had--maybe closer. Certainly, Scott is his best friend. THE JEEP Stiles owns a blue and black 1980 Jeep CJ-5, a solid old beast that seems to always take a pounding and yet keeps chugging along. As Stiles is not particularly trained as a mechanic, he has largely figured out how to take care of the car on his own--which means that parts of the engine are literally held together by duct tape. But, as he tells himsel, even the Millennium Falcon looked like a piece of junk. She'll hold together. WOLFPACK Though he is only human, Stiles occupies a central position in Scott McCall's pack. As both Scott's best friend and one of the sharpest minds in the group, Stiles has a secure place in the pack, and he can rely on them for support at even the darkest of times. WEAKNESSES ADHD Stiles suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, frequently needing to take Adderall to help him focus. This has led to Stiles somewhat under-performing in school despite his natural intelligence, and it also seems linked to the anxiety issues and panic attacks he has periodically suffered ever since the death of his mother, when he was younger. AWKWARD While Stiles is a geek, fond of comic books and assorted movies across various fandoms, and he can be a bit of a nerd at times when he finds a subject he really cares about, he is also what one might term a bit of a dork: partly due to his ADHD and other issues, and partly due to being a bit of a mischievous clown at heart, Stiles just tends to be socially awkward a lot of the time. Oddly, he seems almost more at home in the world of supernatural weirdness and bizarre mysteries to solve. LOYALTY Stiles is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, and he would do anything--including quite readily putting himself in danger--to protect them. This frequently manifests with him trying to protect his father, a grown man and capable law enforcement officer, from danger and unhappiness. While it may not always show, Stiles is fundamentally very self-sacrificing for those he loves. |-| History= Stiles was always a quirky kid. He was normal enough in his way, dealing with somewhat typical minor childhood behavioral issues. He had a loving mother and father. He had a pet boa constrictor. He suffered from occasional bouts of sleepwalking and probably had more attitude than was strictly healthy for a skinny geek boy. He was always very intelligent, though a tendency to daydream and ADHD caused him to struggle with staying engaged at school. His best friend was Scott McCall, a classmate and frequent collaborator in all manner of boyhood mischief. Then, as Stiles' 'tween years approached, his mother, Claudia Stilinski, became seriously ill. Eventually diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia, she was hospitalized and gradually lost herself to the illness. Stiles was with her when she died. Not long after, he began to develop anxiety problems and panic attacks. He and his father became very close as the result of working through her loss, and though Mr. Stilinski always did his best for his son, Stiles developed a strong protective streak toward his father, who had a demanding and dangerous job as the Beacon County Sheriff. Time passed, and life went on. Stiles went to high school. He stayed close to his best friend, Scott, and they both began to play on the school lacrosse team, both enjoying the game and trying to find a social niche. Stiles dealt with normal teenage issues like unrequited love, dealing with school, trying to get along with his dad. He passed milestones, like getting an old jeep as his first car. Then, when Stiles was sixteen, he and Scott went to investigate the site of an animal attack in the forest, and Scott was bitten. It was Stiles, in the ensuing days, who worked it out. His best friend had become a werewolf. Thus began the investigation into who had done it. Who was killing innocent people? Who had turned Scott? Stiles obsessively investigated, and for a time the evidence--including the body of a female werewolf at Hale House--seemed to point to Derek Hale as the prime suspect. Through this, he worked hard at supporting Scott, who of course was dealing with all the issues of transformation, even when Scott lose control and nearly attacked him, which would certainly have been lethal for Stiles. Still, they stuck together, and eventually Stiles even had to take care of Derek, another werewolf, after Derek was attacked by hunters. Through a variety of trials and circumstances, including stealing the phone of a girl he had a crush on and tagging along with his dad to crime scenes, Stiles manages to put together more of the mysterious "alpha puzzle." Stiles' and Scott's friendship is tested when Scott fails to save Sheriff Stilinski from being hit by a car, and for a time Stiles refuses to talk to him--but when it's clear that Derek's methods of teaching Scott to control his powers aren't working, Stiles takes on the job. In the end, he manages to work out his anger by pelting Scott with lacrosse balls while also helping Scott learn to keep his rage in check and avoid involuntary shifting. Stiles also works out that the girl Scott's interested in seems to calm his rage, and he realizes that she's helping him. Feeling more in control of things, Scott and Stiles try to lure out the alpha in various ways, including having Scot howl over the school PA system. This ends only in further frustration and more close calls, forcing Stiles to continue lying to his father about what's really going on in the town. Later, Stiles tries to get Scott drunk to help him cope with things--including relationship trouble--only to discover that Scott can't seem to get drunk. Stiles, on the other hand, gets completely wasted. Things continue to be difficult, and though Scott (as the full moon approaches) makes out with the girl Stiles has long crushed on, Stiles still helps Scott work through his rages and even chains him up on the full moon to try to keep him from losing control, though not without yelling at him for the make-out betrayal. When Scott gets loose and another body turns up, tensions only run higher than ever. Despite finally getting a chance to play lacrosse instead of bench-warming, which makes his dad proud, Stiles finds himself more worried about trying to protect Derek from being wrongly arrested for murder and keeping Scott from losing it. In the end, Stiles misses the game to help Derek, who isn't especially grateful--but at least when the actual alpha, Peter, comes along, Derek protects him. Things never quite calm down, but they survive long enough to attend the Winter Formal. Stiles even gets to go with Lydia, the girl he's liked for so long, but it turns out she's only doing it as a favor to her friend, Allison, who has been dating Scott. Still, Stiles confesses his feelings, and Lydia is charmed enough to dance with him, but she clearly continues to obsess over asshole jock, Jackson, all the while. When Peter shows up to attack Lydia, Stiles intercedes to beg for her life, and Peter doesn't hesitate to play head-games with Stiles, offering him "the bite" so he can become a powerful werewolf and not have to live in Scott's shadow. Stiles resists, barely, and Lydia ends up in the hospital, but safe. Stiles works out that everything happening is tied to Allison's family, the Argents--werewolf hunters. It turns out that Allison's aunt Kate burned the Hale family alive in their home, leading Peter Hale to plot revenge, and by the time they all track Peter down, he does apparently kill Kate, slashing her throat with his claws. Stiles and Jackson have teamed up to help, though, and use molotov cocktails to help Scott finally (it seems) take Peter down, setting him on fire and burning him alive. Things seem to calm down for a time, as Stiles focuses on helping Lydia with her recovery and even gets to double-date with her, Scott, and Allison. Lydia continues to be haunted by strange visions, though, and things don't go well. Then, as if werewolf hunters and Lydia's bizarre visions were not enough, a new monster--a reptile shifter called a kanima--turns up. All the while, the hostilities between the werewolves and the Argents, the family of werewolf hunters, escalate as Derek begins creating his own pack of followers. This leads to no end of trials, from serious danger to hilarious hijinks, including Stiles' and Scott's first experience at a gay club, The Jungle, where Stiles finally learns that he does seem to be attractive to gay guys--if the drag queens at the club were any indication. Caught at the club by his dad, Stiles tries to cover by faking coming out as gay--which the Sheriff doesn't believe for a second. (The reasons he gives for doubting it seem to be based mostly in stereotypes, but little is really said on the matter.) The group figures out that the kanima is their classmate Jackson, who thwarts their attempts at stopping him by actually having his wealthy father file a restraining order against the two of them, which only makes things increasingly difficult with Stiles' father, the sheriff, even putting his job in jeopardy. Through further investigation, eventually it comes to light that their classmate, Matt, is controlling Jackson's kanima form, and Stiles and Scott remain caught between werewolves, the Argents, and the kanima. Things seem to be looking up when Stiles finally gets to play in a lacrosse game and performs well, only to be kidnapped off of the field by the Argents. Stiles is beaten up badly by Gerard, who is leading the Argents, and then released. Stiles lies to his dad to keep the sheriff from being further involved in matters, and he tries to keep Lydia from going after Jackson, who she has fallen for, but in the end she is able to talk him down. With Matt having been killed by Gerard, the immediate threat seems dealt with--though learning of Lydia's feelings for Jackson leaves Stiles heartbroken. He and Scott deal with all they've been through by practicing lacrosse together and Stiles shows his good humor when, despite asking Scott not to use powers, Scott does so anyway, and they manage to enjoy themselves. Later, Stiles accompanies Scott when he decides to get a tattoo, though it seems Scott's healing makes even that impossible--and Stiles is rather unfond of needles to begin with. Not long later, at a friend's birthday party, Stiles nearly has a chance to have sex for the first time, but the girl disappears and turns up dead, with Stiles the last to see her. Meanwhile, a weakened and apparently reformed Peter--back from the dead, by the way--and Derek are trying to find Derek's missing packmates, whom have been missing. And as if all of this weren't enough, strange new werewolves have begun showing up, and Stiles discovers that Heather and the other recent rash of murders are all the result of someone performing ritual sacrifice: of virgins. This leads Stiles to declare, agitated in the halls of school, that "Someone needs to sex me right now!" He's even ready to take up a male classmate, Danny, on an offer--which proves to be a joke. Next, it turns out that someone is killing doctors, nurses, and anyone who could be considered a healer. This all proves, eventually, to be a gigantic dark druidic ritual to reactivate an ancient site of power near Beacon Hills, a ruined grove known as the Nemeton. The culprit proves to be an ex-druid, now a creature called a darach, which is gathering power for a ritual to seek revenge on the new werewolves in town--a pack of powerful, reckless alphas who each murdered their own previous packs for power. The darach proves to be none other than Scott and Stiles' English teacher, Derek Hale's girlfriend, Jennifer Blake, who wants revenge on the alpha pack's leader, Deucalion, for the murders he committed. Things are only complicated by the arrival of Scott's absentee father, Rafael McCall, who is an FBI agent and seems inclined to blame Stiles' father for all the strange happenings around Beacon Hills. In the end, Scott, Allison, and Stiles allow themselves to die--temporarily, by bathing in freezing water until their hearts briefly stop--as a token sacrifice to reactivate the Nemeton, so that no one else must die. However, Deucalion defeats the darach, putting an end to her plan of vengeance--and then Scott alphas up, defeating Deucalion in turn. Deucalion is sent packing, seemingly changed by their interaction, and for at least a brief moment, things seem to settle back down to something like normal. Of course, for some reason, Stiles just hasn't been sleeping well since. |-| Trivia= * First name: A closely guarded secret, Stiles' name is known to be Polish, extremely difficult to pronounce, begins with "M," and may possibly end in "-ienim." * Son of Sheriff Stilinski. * Best friends with Scott McCall. * Known to have crushes on Lydia Martin, Derek Hale. * Favorite color is blue. * Phone number is 707-555-0139. * Address is 129 Woodbine Lane, Beacon Hills, CA 95931. * Beacon Hills Cyclones lacrosse team member, #24. * Known fondness for mint mojito gum. * Once had a boa constrictor as a pet. * Favorite bands are The Ramones, The Offspring, Mumford and Sons, and All Time Low. * Can cook various breakfast foods; his favorite is waffles with eggs sunnyside up. * If Stiles were a wolf... |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Human Category:Teen Wolf